¿HAS JUGADO MUCHO RESIDENT EVIL? PORQUE:
by cloud fox
Summary: mi ultimo capitulo de esta lista... me demore muxho en subirlo pero fue po que no tenia tiempo, mis disculpas a los que les gusto y muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron al principios y a todos los que dejaron rewies se los agradesco de todo corazon
1. Chapter 1

¿HAS JUGADO MUCHO RESIDENT EVIL?por que……

**--Bueno este es si se podria decir mi primer fic,y lo hago por dos cosas …………..por fanatismo y por rewies**

**---------resident evil no es mio ,por desgracia es de capcom .pero si lo fuera tengalo por seguro **

**Que las películas no ubieran sido tan malas como lo fueron…….bueno aquí les va:**

1.-sueñas con comprarte una mansión, fuera de la ciudad ,llena de cientificos ,y con un laboratorio secreto y para que……….para después infestarla de zombies y mandar a dos grupos de policias superdotados a exterminarlos.suena divertido o no?

2.-te gustan los doberman(perros) solo por que los acribillaste mil veces en el juego.

3.-llevas un clip y/o ganzua contigo ,creyendo que podras abrir todas las puertas de tu casa?...si y que?

4.-tu mama te a regañado por romper sus plantas y siempre te "no te comas mis platas , entiende ,no te mejoraras de tu resfriado asi"………..

5.-te convertiste en drogadicto después de jugar el juego 10 veces?...no soy tan imbesil o no?

6.- te gustaria tener una hija de cabello rubio ,le podrias de nombre sherry y que tuviera 9 años ….que pena que la niñes no dura mucho ……me retracto Quero verla en el RE7 como otra de las mata zombies

7.- estas enamorado de tu becina ,la cual es gorda y no muy atractiva solo por que su apellido es valentine ……es lindo soñar

8 escondes un arma en tu casa esperando la oportunidad de usarla para acribillar zombies y otras criaturas ……yo si y se llama lucy (spigropk-v 9mm).

9.-eres el unico con un seguro contra destrucción de hogar e inmoviliario a causas de zombies.

10.- comes carne cruda?

11.-creiste en el truco del tofu andante en el residente evil 2 ,el cual se sacaba terminando el juego 3 veces con cada personaje y con rango S …jajajajaja cuantas malditas horas d mi vida gaste en esa mentira…..

12.-llamas a tu hermanita menor cleare?.y ella siempre te pregunta por que la llamas asi?mejor que no lo sepa .

13.-estas hasta las 5 de la mañana escribiendo algo que a nadie le va a gustar ,pero lo haces solo por que eres FANATICO dela maldita serie………TENGO SUEÑO!

14.-en tu diccionario la palabra mercenario significa:-grandicimo imbesil que se mete en una ciudad infestada de zombies por que lleva una bomba de tiempo en su interior ,que va explotar en menos de 5 min .

15.-perdiste a tu novia ,la cual se llamaba ada en un accidente en una empresa secreta……es solo coincidencia no es asi?nada premeditado.

16.-alguna ves te has preguntado como le hacian en el juego para usar las llervas ……se las comian?...se las fumaban , o por que creen que veian zombies? bienvenido al realidad

17.-sabias que existe una muñeca a tamaño real de jill ,pero que vale 500 mil gens ……..no te tanto dinero y lo pero de todo es que no es como la muñeca de rey en tamaño real,por que la de rey(evangelion)es semi real ……y a quien le importa, es jill !

18.- no podias comprarte la muñeca asi que contratas a una prostituta …………..va esto es un maldito plagio del fic VISTE DEMASIADO EVANGELION….bla bla

19.-buscas una chaqueta igual a la de chris y clear,si la que dice "guardian angel"…….vale 257 mil gens y solo la venden en japon….malditos nipones ,juegan con nuestros sueños …snif

20.-cuantas veces te asustaste en resident 3 con la musica de la comisaria después de ver a nemesis en la entrada ……….si es que no se daban cuenta no es Némesis tratando de tirar la puerta sino que la musica del escenario es asi…..a la cuarta ves que lo juge me di cuenta de eso

21.- consejo: no termines el juego si no tienes mas de 11 años,o vas a quedar como yo en ..todavia creo que nemesis vive en mi armario.

22.-te has preguntado el porque jill sabia tocar el piano tan bien en el primer resident…..

23.-si tus padres trabajan juntos ,en una empresa qu ni tu conoces ,y nunca los ves contrata a una niñera no seas como sherry

24.-si tu jefe es rubio ,alto ,y lleva jafas negras todo el tiempo ,no confies en el si te invita a una excursión o una mision ultra secreta…..wesker pudrete en el peor de los infiernos .

25.-sombrilla (umbrella en ingles )no significo lo mismo en tu vida después de terminarte algun resident ….yo tengo sombrillafobia .

26.-te compraste el resident 4 y no tenias una play 2 ……..que?soy un fanatico

27.-te gusto el resident survivor …….si te gusto :1- eres un verdadero fanatico del juego

2- te gusta todo lo que juegas?

3-………no tengo palabras.tu gusto es pesimo

28.-cuando seas adulto te harias mercenario solo para conocer una chica de pelo corto ,en una ciudad infestada de zombies y que usa mini……..Carlos ,como te envidio.

29.-tienes 15 años y solo quieres que tu novia se llame jill………..kata sorry pero es cierto………por fa cambiate el nombre -.

30.-estas dispuesto a matar a tu mejor amigo si se contagia con el virus-T …….ARIEL sorry pero si es tu o yo en una ciudad llena de montruos …….bueno tu sabes.

-**bueno espero que les aya gustado mi primer capitulo de mi primer fic,suena complicado no?.si dejan algunos rewies seguire escribiendo pero si no……tambien lo hare .soy fanatico.y tambien si pueden criticas como estoy mpesando las criticas son lo mejor para corregir errores.asi que por favor dejen algo(si estoy dando pena avisenme)**

**Este fic se lo dedico a mi compadre de futuras borracheras y estupideces ,Ariel (vals negro) el fue el queme dijo que lo escribiera .y a todos a los que ls gusta la serie les aviso que si quieren me pueden ayudar como co-autores enviando ideas,se los agredeceria mucho si fuera asi.**

**Bueno me despido y por favor dejenme algunos rewies ……….xaoooooooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿HAS JUGADO MUCHO RESIDENT EVIL?por que**……

**-Holaaaaaaaaa a todos los lectores de esta entupida lista de preguntas del porque nos gusta tanto RE …………a quien mierda engaño si nadie leio el maldito y puto primer capitulo……..snif. bueno como nadie lee esta porquería voy a terminarla cuando tenga como 500 puntos y solo por que voy a ser yo el que deje los rewies (eso es triste).pero que le vamos a hacer.**

**RESIDENT EVIL NO ES MIO Y UMBRLLA TAMPOCO POR DESGRACIA **

**O SI NO CHILE YA NO EXISTIRIA …………..BUENO AQUÍ LES VA LA CONTINUACION DEL PRIMER CAPITULO(O SEA EL SEGUNDO):**

31.- Eres un fanático de las armas y solo por que las memorizaste en el juego ……M4A1 Y LA GRAN MAGNUM Y DESERT EAGLE nunca las olvidare.

32.-Te creíste que se podía sacar el rango S en el resident 3 ,según capcom si .MALDITOS MENTIROSOS TERMINE EL JUEGO EN 2 HORAS CON 13 MIN .YY EL LIMITE ERAN 3 ……NO USE NINGUN SPRAY DE AYUDA……NO GUARDE NINGUNA VES EN MALDITO JUEGO Y……………MATE A TODO EL PUTO ZOMBIE QUE SALIO EN EL JUEGO!

33.-Pudiste entre en la puerta que tenia un tablero electrónico en el RE 1 (esa que decía que no se podía entrar por que no se sabían la clave)……….si saben lo q hay dentro envíenme un mail diciéndomelo por favor…..a quien engaño si esto no lo va a leer nadie……

34.-Te gustaría tener un póster de Némesis (cuando estaba lleno d gusanos por todo el cuerpo, o sea en las ultimas escenas del juego…) a tamaño real….si saben done conseguírmelo me pueden avisar por favor (ya te dije que nadie va a leer esto así que olvídalo….)+

35.-Si creíste que el dino crisis 1 se podía sacar el traje de Jill (el primero) …..jajaja olvídalo ya intente de todas las formas posibles …….así que seguiremos soñando en ver a Regina vestida de Jill.

36.-Alguna vez te has imaginado un cross-over de DINO CRISIS y RESIDENT EVIL .,si leyeron bien ,y como podrían imaginar aparecerán dinosaurios zombies y cosas por el estilo ,además de ver a Regina y al Jill trabajando juntas para sobrevivir ….lo voy a subir cuando termine mi otro fic.

37.-me van a creer que todavía no me explico como salio vivo de la mansión Wesker…..

38.-Además que se fumaban las hiervas ,los personajes de RE nunca dormían ni comían y llevaban cosas inútiles consigo …….

39.-se han preguntado quien es el villano de residente evil 2 (en el CD de Clear ) ,si el tipo grande que aparece a cada momento del juego y lleva una gabardina verde oscura…..Yo les digo quien es pero tiene preguntármelo por MAIL por que la explicación es muy larga.

40.-Admiras a Leon pero te diste cuenta que es el personaje con mas mala suerte del todos los RE?…..analiza su vida y te darás cuenta por que.

41.- Escribes una larga lista de estupideces acerca de tu juego favorito(si ,es mejor que ningún FINAL FANTASY) y te das cuenta que es una imbecilidad por que nadie la va a leer **_……..porfavor dejen auque sea un madito rewie se los suplico estoy desesperado._**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿HAS JUGADO MUCHO RESIDENT EVIL? por que**……

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores y lectora(creo que Salem es la única que lee esto) ,como están espero que bien. Como esta larga lista esta muy corta me han dicho que la alargue y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer**

**De antemano le agradezco los rewies que me han dejado ,son ellos los que me inspiran para hacer esto…y gracias también por los consejos de moral ,pero es que me gusta dejarme auto-rewies ,si se que es triste pero a mi me gusta (déjenlo ser feliz al desgraciado este) ….ya ,sin mas que opinar y contribuir empecemos con lo nuestro …..RESIDENT EVIL NO ES MIO ,SI LO FUERA LAS YERVAS SE VENDERIAN EN TODAS PARTES (YO NO FUMO ) Y SOLO POR QUE SON CURATIVAS…..SIGAN SOÑANDO ……..SE LAS FUMABAN DE ESO TODAVIA ESTOY SEGURO .**

42.- Todavía te sorprende tu mala suerte …si es así no puede ser peor que la de Leon .el si que tiene mala pata, aun así es genial o no?

43.- Te gustaría raptar a la hija del presidente de los EEUU para ver si es que envían a Leon a rescatarla…hay que hacer el intento.

44.- Sabes como se llama el villano del RE2 ,si el de gabardina verde con el complejo de NEMESIS.

45.- Como consejo …. Si queren romper su propio record en lo que es tiempo en algún RE juéguenlo después de tomarse un diablito y con la música que mas le acomode (en especial METAL O QUEEN)….jajaja como creen que me termine el RE3 en menos de 2 horas y no es broma tengo a mi memory para testificar….

46.-Entendiste el RE code verónica ….explícamelo por favor ..es que el la PLAY 2 DE MI AMIGO desapareció misteriosamente así que no tengo donde jugar….

47.- Nunca has pensado que umbrella de verdad exista?... a lo mejor con otro nombre o algo así…..total soñar es gratis

48.- Sabían que es mas fácil matar un chupador(licker) que a un zombie…..si es que no se habían dado cuenta esas cosas son ciegas y si no te mueves no te tocan.

49.- Te terminaste el fic de Ezequielhl** (G-work)en un día …….**Eso si que es ser fanático .De paso saludos al según yo, el mejor escritor en esta sección .(y de verdad que me lo leí en un día)

50.- Tienes una familia molesta …ojala que de verdad existieran los zombies …….ME GUSTARIA SER ADOPTADO POR UNA FAMILIA NORMALLLLLLLLLLL!

51.- Eres admirador de Nicholai , quien no?...el tipo sobrevivió en una ciudad infestada de zombies solo con una pistola y una cuchilla …….a quien no le gustaría ser como el .

52.- Si son buenos y se han terminado el RE3 mas de 40 veces …..me imagino que habrán sacado el prologo completo no?...jejeje es un privilegio que solo unos pocos pudimos apreciar.

53.-Se han preguntado alguna vez el por que todos los que escribimos fics de RE queremos matar a Rebbeca y nadie se atreve ,solo hacemos que termine mal herida….. (en cuerpo y alma)

54.- Es penca ser SHINGI (evangelion)………….si se que no tiene nada que ver, pero es cierto!

55.- UMBRELLA existe ¡!...De eso estoy seguro.

56.-Se han preguntado quien es el bucanero (el vendedor del RE4) …….y como es que llega antes que Leon a cualquier parte ….claro uno era el que mataba al los zombies y se llevaba las flores.

57.- TU frase favorita es …..QUERIAS STARS, TE DARE STARS!...Grande Jill ,siempre estarás en nuestro corazón.

58.-Te sabes el truco en el RE1 para jugar el modo ARRANGE como si fuera BENGINER ….muy fácil ,solo presiona el botón (o flecha en el joystick) derecha en la palabra ARRANGE por 4 o 3 segundos y listo.

59.-El 14 de julio significo lo mismo para ti después de jugar RE…..es según yo el DIA de RE pero en Chile no queren dejarlo para feriado …aunque seguiré mandando cartas al gobierno hasta que se cansen jejeje.

60.-Te gustaría saber que es lo que pasa con Sherry en una vida "**norma**l" después que queda sola con Leon (o sea sola por que Leon nunca esta en casa) …entonces tienen que leer mi próximo fic .

61.-Te harías un tatuaje de UMBRELLA ……No mejor uno de Jill.

62.-Saben que en el RE3 hay una hierva de color negro escondida en la zona en donde encuentras el ultimo archivo,si antes de pelear con NEMESIS ULTIMATE.

63.- Fueron tan idiotas de buscarla .(si esto no lo hubiera escrito yo, ya estaría buscándola)

64.- Los personajes te parecen mas reales que cualquier persona que conozcas.

65.- Buscaste en todas las tiendas de uniforme los vestidos de Jill ….me miraron feo cuando pregunte en una tienda y que?

66.-Dos palabras : virus-T…Jill…..bueno fueron 3 o 2 y media ,da lo mismo es RE.

67.-Tienes fantasías sexuales con los personajes del juego…….sean sinceros-as ,quien no se a pasado un rollo con Jill o Cleare .Chicas no se mientan sabemos que Leon es su sex-simbol.(aunque tenga mala suerte)

68.-Tienes todos los mapas de tu ciudad …y los de tu casa?

69.-Crees que Jill le tenga miedo a algo ……te sorprendería saber que le teme a la oscuridad.

70.-Llamaste a la revista PEOPLE para votar por Jill y Leon como la pareja del año.

71.- Como no te aceptaron el voto ,volviste a llamar para votar por Jill y Chris(que mala pareja pero es la realidad).

72.-Alguien sabe por que el RE1 se llama DIRECTOR CUT …o es una de las versiones?

73.-Te aprendiste el guión completo de algún **resident …**.. Ezequielhl ,cuantas veces te terminaste el RE2? …las mismas que yo me termine el 3?(mas o menos unas 34 veces )

74.-jajaja ….tengo pruebas!UMBRELLA EXISTE!

75.-El otro día le pregunte a mi amigo el por que los niños de ahora no juegan RE teniendo una play 2.

76.-…el me dijo que por que les da miedo..

77.-…yo le dije que yo empecé a jugar cuando tenia 9 años y me termine el RE3 a los 10….

78.- a lo cual el me respondió :"y como quedaste desde entonces….solo mírate"

79.- Comparas todo lo que juegas con RE …..En mi opinión es mejor que FINAL FANTASY(cuando suba esto denme por muerto…la causa... muerte por fans de FF).

80.-Casi rompes una vitrina donde estaban toda la colección de juguetes de RE…maldito ARIEL por que me detuviste ,casi lo logro.

81.-Creas un fic en donde tu eres el personaje principal de la historia en RACCOON CITY…se podría decir que en eso estoy ,pero ya tengo unos capítulos arriba.

82.- Odias residente evil, ante la gente, pero en tu cuarto, presionas un botón y se vuelve un Santuario de Jill...(de verdad que tiene un complejo con la mina )

83.- tienes al Estudio CAPCOM en tu closet, trabajando para tí...

84.- A base de amenazas…...De que no les vas a pagar horas extras ..

85.- te compraste el cartón con la figura de Jill a tamaño real que había a un precio prohibitivo hace varios salones.

86.- y te m………. con el.

87.- Tu corrector de Word(o sea la línea roja que sale cuando la palabra esta mal escrita) no te corrige la palabra Jill porque ya se acostumbro.(yo lo entiendo créanme)

88.-Envés de mis documentos en tu computadora aparece STARS .

89.-No te gustaron las películas ……pero igual te las compraste en original(aunque ya las tengas pirateadas(VIVA LA PIRATERIA)).Solo por que en la 2da aparece Jill ,aunque prefiera a la versión poligonal.

90.-Crees que eres normal …y que los demás están locos .

91.-Eres el único que sabe que hay una empresa diabólica que fabrica zombies y otras criaturas.

92.-Gamerfrikiultrafanaticoenfermizo de RE te resulta muy fácil de pronunciar….a mi si y que?

93.-Pronuncia mas de 4 veces la palabra anterior y a la quinta ya amaras el maldito juego…

94.-Se te seco la imaginación por hacer un fic tan largo sobre RE.

95.-Saben donde encontrar un Cross-Over de RE y FF7 …lo busque pero no lo encontré así lo voy a crear yo …jajajajaj

96.-Tu memory card esta llena de archivos de RE… tengo todos los finales ….

97.-Te interesa la clase de biología?

98.-Te gustaría ver a Sherry con 17 años y con minifalda ….Chicos ,seguiremos soñando pero no dejen de enviar reclamos a CAPCOM.

99.- No lloraste cuando Ezequielhl mato a ELZA en su fic…..DIMELO, POR QUE ¡!POR QUE LA MATASTE!.

100.-Hiciste una lista con 100 puntos de tu juego favorito …y te sientes bien por eso?...me sirvió para saber que era mas fanático de lo que creía.

**-Uuuuuff al fin termine este cap ,no se preocupen no será el ultimo ,mi meta es ganarle al otro fic.**

**Los que lean esta lista dejen comentarios ,criticas ,opiniones ,atribuciones ,halagos ,notas de muerte, cheques en blanco al portador, declaraciones de amor , contradicciones o lo que uds quieran .**

**Gracias por el apoyo y xao . **


	4. Chapter 4

**¿HAS JUGADO MUCHO RESIDENT EVIL? por que**……

**-Hello a todos mis queridos lectores y lectora, al fin se han multiplicado y me han hecho muy feliz al responder mi pocas preguntas que iban como puntos en el fic… Si se dieron cuenta que sigo vivo …los fans de FINAL FANTASY no me alcanzaron cuando llegue a mi casa .**

**les agradezco a todos por su opinión y/o comentario. Bueno en este cap. Voy a colocar una recontra mini sección de ideas de los fanáticos que me han dejado rewies .De ante mano les digo que si se noto que era admirador de Jill en este cap voy a colocar muy pocos puntos sobre ella ….**

**Como siempre digo RESIDENT EVIL NO ES MIO POR QUE SI LO FUERA….no los Quero aburrir con mis criticas y sueños de fanático .**

101.- Se han preguntado cuanto tiempo han perdido buscando información y/o fotos del juego? ……enserio saben CUANTO!

102.-Sabían que el RE 1 esta cortado…si la versión americana o sea la director curt esta cortada por mas o menos 2 min en su opening.(se le agrádese a ESTRATONEMESIS por el dato).

103.-Descubriste la formula química y la teoría del virus-T en la clase de biología.

104.-Intentaste crearlo en la clase de química?...casi me expulsan cuando supieron para que era el frasquito con liquido rojo.

105.-Cuantas veces intentaste sacar el maldito rango S del RE 3?...32 putas veces ¡!para que me digan que no se puede sacar si el maldito juego NO ESTA EN JAPONES!

106.-Te compraste un parche de UMBRELLA INC. De mas o menos 1000 pesos (chilenos) ; mas o menos casi 2 dólares ;3 EUROS o algo así……por que eres fana de la empresa mas mala de todos los tiempos ….Creo que he perdido el sentido del dinero.

107.- No hay punto 107 por que no se me ocurre nada que poner .

108.-jajajaja….mi teoría era cierta , me explico ,yo siempre tuve la idea de que cuando saliera el FINAL FANTASY que fuera capaz de superar al FF7 saldría el RE donde CHRIS REDFIEL volvería a la carga …..y no me equivoque ,a la espera del FF13 ya están apareciendo los rumores del RE5 .

109.-Sabían que al sacar el rango S en el RE3 puedes sacar 2 trajes nuevos ,uno de chocolate y uno de chicle ……MALDITA SEAN LOS JAPONESE POR QUE NO PUSIERON ESA OPCION EN LA TRADUCCION AL ESPAÑOL O POR ULTIMO AL INGLES! (Gracias de nuevo ESTRATONEMESIS)

110.-Has preguntado en todas las tiendas de video juegos si te venden el póster de RE4 que tienen en la vitrina (si el que viene con la caja de compra por mayor)…..malditos, que les cuesta venderlo si nadie mas que yo lo ve al entrar.

111.-Si tuvieran la oportunidad de ir al universo de RE(cualquiera) ,irían? ….NO SOY TAN IMBESIL, prefiero seguir siendo admirador.

112.-Me retracto del punto anterior únicamente si me ponen en lugar de CARLOS …..por Jill haria lo que fuera(al parecer va a seguir así …por favor aguanten al idiota este).

113.-Como tampoco te aceptaron el voto en la revista PEOPLE ahora te decidiste por ADA Y LEON como pareja del año…..SALEM estoy contigo!.

114.-Te han llegado mail de casi-demanda por parte de CAPCOM por no insistir en que te vendan los derechos de autor de por lo menos un personaje del juego…..demás escritores y/o fanáticos, algún día lo lograremos?.

115.-Sabes la formula para crear una chica ¼ asiática,1/2 gringa(estadounidense) y ¼ ? ….en base a la teoría de genética en ADN contemporánea se puede crear una agente ultra-recontra-triple secreta llamada Ada Wong.

116.-Si saliera la tercera parte de esas películas que llamaron RE 1 y APOCALIPSIS , teniendo a los mismos miembros de equipo de producción de CAPCOM …..ME AYUDARIAN A MATARLOS POR ENSUCIAR EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRA SERIE FAVORITA DE ZOMBIES?.

117.-si los verdaderos creadores de RE 2,3 Y 4 o sea los nipones que secaron el cerebro creando esta compleja historia, crearan una película con animación como la de FF advent children y mantuvieran la personalidad de los personajes + la de la historia en si …..irías a verla?

118.- Si todo lo que acabo de decir fuera cierto ,comprarías un pasaje de avión y una visa de extranjero?.

119.-Como te alcanzo apenas para la visa y el pasaje te quedaras sin dinero para el hotel y para la entrada del cine….**PERO A QUIEN LE IMPORTA TODO ESO ,SI AL FIN Y AL CABO TU JAPONES ES PESIMO Y YA DE POR SI LA HISTORIA DE RE ES COMPLICADA…..**aunque yo igual voy!

120.-Cuantas veces has tenido una pesadilla en relación al juego?-----QUE PESADILLA ESO ES UN SUEÑO Y MAS SI APARESE JILL O SHERRY(con 17 años y con mini) EN EL!

121.- Usas mini café y blusa azul, crees que puedes con todo ser viviente y no viviente que se te acerque …..Tienes el complejo de Jill..

122.-Usas traje de marinera, te pintas el cabello rubio y tienes un medallón con un frasquito de sabe tu que cosa dentro….tienes el complejo de Sherry…pobre de ti….si no tienes con quien jugar ven a mi casa!(oye , eso sonó muy pedofilo no crees?)

123.-Tienes un pequeño problema relacionado con la unión familiar y de madre substituta, tienes el pelo castaño y ojos azules….tienes el complejo de Cleire….NO IMPORTA ERES BIENVENIDA EN MI CASA ¡!

124.-Eres caballeroso con las chicas pero no te agarras cuando puedes…eres apuesto pero pareces gay y por eso no te agarras a las chicas….aparte de tener una muy mala suerte….eres el peor de todos los casos de complejos de RE por que tienes el complejo de LEON S KENNEDY.

125.- Peleas con tu profe de INGLES discutiéndole que STARS significa SPECIAL TACTICS AND RESCUE SERVICE y no estrella como ella dice….mañana me toca ingles, ya tengo las pruebas así que no me va a ganar como siempre.

126.-Se han preguntado alguna vez que hay detrás de esa puerta que esta en el 2do piso de la comisaría que esta al lado de la estatua antes de la puerta que da a la oficina de STARS. (si tienen duda de cual es pregúntenmelo y les haré un mapa)…..una vez me pase toda la noche imaginándome lo que había detrás de la desdichada puerta.

127.- Fuiste a una convención de esas raras (obviamente de RE)que solo se hay en Japón….pasaje de avión, ida y vuelta 202$ con tu master card, hospedaje donde te obligan a sacarte tus zapatos 103$ con tu master card , comida dura y seca la cual solo es instantánea 80$ con tu master card ….. Ver como todos compran y compran desde afuera del evento por que te quedaste sin dinero…..no tiene precio.

128.- Como consejo nunca hagan lo que voy a colocar en este punto si es que no queren morir o ser rechazados por la sociedad GAMER-OTAKU por el resto de su puta vida:

A) para hacer un colsplayers decente si puedes llamarlo así tienes que hacer lo que dice aquí:

--Empezando el show Uds. entran en su el helicóptero de STARS ,(típico helicóptero mal dibujado en un pedazo de cartón improvisado y pintado con tempera de la barata) ruedan por el escenario para que los del publico crean que cayeron del puto helicóptero .Hacen como que buscan algo en la maleza(mas cartón improvisado forrado con cartulina verde) ,uno de los de tu equipo (el cual tiene que ser el menos importante de todos (o sea el imbesil que va con Uds. a todas partes pero nunca lo toman en cuenta)) encuentra en el piso un brazo(el cual esta hecho con una media de chica(que no sea la de tu hermana) con algodón y salsa de tomate dentro) , después sale tu perro (trata de no darle de comer en barios días ) y se lanza (enserio)sobre el compadre…después que tu perro termina de comerse (y no es broma) a tu "amigo" (o lo que quedo de el )salen corriendo como si fueran todos al baño después de comerse un chocolate laxante. Mientras corren, sacan sus pistolas 9 mm.(pistolas de agua de esas baratas)empiezan a mojar al perro el cual se enfurece el triple de lo que estaba ,salen del escenario después de tirarle unas cuantos garabatos eh insultos al maldito helicóptero el cual se le corta el puto hilo antes de salir de escena…siguen corriendo como desesperados (por que de verdad lo están a causa del perro hambriento) ,empiezan a disparar (a mojar) a todo el publico el cual los empieza a pifiar y a lanzarles objetos(lo que encuentren a su disposición) .Uno de sus amigos que esta detrás del escenario coloca una cortina (de esas que ya no usan ni para trapero) que tiene pintada una mansión de 2x2 metros a la cual Uds. Entran como locos .Como no era sólida el perro también entra y agarra a uno de tus asistentes(el cual fue lanzado por Uds. para no arruinar el team ).

Esperan un momento a que el perro se tranquilice y le dicen al conductor del espectáculo que coloque la música y que los empiece a nombrar (no por sus nombres claro).

Vos del conductor:

Chris Redfield: y sale el tarado que quiso disfrazarse de ese otro imbesil ,con su cara de baboso que no se la pudo ni con Jill ….además de tener un pésimo vestuario .

Jill Valentine: Aparéese la chica que tuviste que contratar por que ninguna de tus amigas le llegaba a los talones (en lo físico ) a la original …. El publico empieza a chiflar y a gritar :"LA POLERA ….LA POLERA….UUUUUU!….EL BIKINI ….EL BIKINI…..EL BIKINI!...UUUUUU!...LA TANGA …..LA TANGA ….LA TAN….y justo se corta la luz(o mejor dicho la corta la producción del evento antes de que se convirtiera en un STRIPTIS).

Barry Burton: Entra tu padre , un tipo gordo de unos 2 m de alto con una casaca café que le quedaba apretada …..el publico empezó a cantar ….NO ESTABA MUERTO …ANDABA DE PARRANDA!.

Rebbeca Chambers :……………….sin comentarios

Albert Wesker: entra a la escena un amigo tuyo (el mas codiciado por tus amigas y al cual todos tus demás amigos lo queren matar) ….. Las chicas del publico se estremecieron y comenzaron a cantar fuertemente :"MIJITO RICO …MIJITO RICO ¡!...LA..LALA..LALALALALA!...

-Después de la extraña presentación suben todos al escenario menos los otros dos que se fueron al hospital a causa del perro el cual esta dormido gracias a un batazo en la cabeza.

Hacen una pequeña reverencia y se despiden del ya enfadado publico ….DESPUES DE ESO ASEGURENSE DE SALIR CORRIENDO ANTES DE QUE LOS FANATICOS DEL JUEGO LOS MATEN POR ESA ASQUEROSIDAD DE COLSPLAYER!

129.- Al leer tantos fanfic de RE quedaste ciego después de 23 horas frente al monitor y te parece que valió la pena.

130.- Tus reviews, comentarios y recomendaciones para los fic son mas interesantes que los mismos (no es en mi caso pero a mas de alguien le llegara). XD

131.- Al principio te gusta tanto RE que te lees todos los fics de RE que se traten de Outbreaks (90 de los fics del universo xD).-por Ezequiel-

132.- Has intentado jugar RE Gaiden el asqueroso RE Gaiden?-por Ezequiel-

133.-Te gusto tanto el juego que hiciste un fic donde LEON y STEVE son pareja(léanlo , esta quedando muy bueno)-por steve burnside.

134.-Le dices a tu mejor amigo que no se compre los RE de play 2 por que no tiene donde jugar… si me dijiste que no lo hiciera pero y que?-por VALS NEGRO- dedicada a mi

135.-Has hecho cuanta estupidez se te a ocurrido para tener mala suerte(EJ: pasar debajo de una escalera ,cruzarse por enfrente de gatos negros ,romper espejos(que no sean de tu casa))….para poder decir que eres LEON S KENNDY.

136.-Te pareció largo el punto 128? …..no tiene nada que ver pero a mi si me pareció que me excedí. (Además de que no se me ocurrió nada para este punto).

137.- Has hecho tu propia credencial de STARS?...si pudiste mándame una.

138.- Siguen creyendo que se colocaban las hierbas en las heridas en el juego?...las fumaban .

139.-Configuras todos los juegos que tienes con el control de RE?(x:accion;cubo:correr;triangulo:cancelar;O:item-menu;L1 :cambiar objetivo;R1:apuntar;L2 mapa)…sirve mucho en los SILENT HILL.

140.-Le pediste a tu mejor amigo que te comprara los juguetes de RE4 que cuestan 20 $ DOLARES cada uno (en mi caso solo fueron ada y leon) ….pero cambio tu le tienes que comprar un arcusa(figura de mármol con diseño) de REI Y AZUKA de evangelion la cuesta casi 40$ dólares….le dije que se esperara hasta su cumpleaños.

**YA HASTA LLEGUE por este cap .el cual me quedo según yo mejor que los anteriores. **

**Les agradezco a todos los que hayan leído mis anteriores cap. Si tienen alguna idea y/o critica serán bienvenidas ,todo sea por el fanatismo de RE .**

**Sin mas que decir y a la espera de ideas (por que las mias ya se están acabando) me despido ,xaooo XD.**

**PD. Si, esto es un plagio y que?(soy yo el que gasto plata en el cyber buscando mas información) **


	5. Chapter 5

**¿HAS JUGADO MUCHO RESIDENT EVIL? por que**……

**Hola a todos, como están (y para que preguntas si nadie te va responder) no lo se pero me gusta preguntar eso XD.**

**Siguiendo con esta lista y ya que veo nadie me quiere ayudar voy a tener que continuarla yo solo.**

**Como siempre digo RESIDENT EVIL no es mió y como no quiero alargar este como decirlo: "comentario" voy a comenzar. Al final respondo rewies.**

141.-Te gustan las gafas de Wesker?... valen 80 $ dólares y solo las venden en Japón.

142.-Saben quien es Rita?...yo no lo sabia hasta que Alexander me explicó que era del RE OUTBREAK FILE 2…se que no va al caso pero es que yo no lo sabia.

143.-Ayudarían a un pobre estudiante de secundaria a escribir una larga lista del porque esta rayado con RE.?...acaso lo tengo que poner como punto para que me ayuden?

144.-Sabían que existe un fan-art de Jill y Cleire en versión hentai?...si alguien sabe donde descargarlo, dígamelo por favor!...no es por caliente ni por degenerado pero es que soy un fanático y tengo que ver todas las versiones de los juegos y/o videos.

145.- Les gustaría ver a Jill tocando violín , Leon tocando violonchelo(un violín mas grande), Cleire tocando viola y a Sherry tocando violín ,una sinfonía llamada Kanon?...eso solo pasa en el mundo de EVANGELION …snif.

146.- Se obsesionaron con algún personaje del juego hasta llegar a formar una historia en donde terminabas hasta haciéndote amigo de el y/o ella?….no estoy insinuando nada.

147.- Crees que Leon es tu amigo?...

148.-y el también cree lo mismo de ti…ve a un siquiatra.

149.-Sabían que hay una versión de colección de la Bereta M92F (solo eran hechos a pedido) que los creaba la misma empresa de Capcom con la cooperación de una compañía de armas no muy conocida…que lastima que también únicamente la vendían en Japón.

150.-Sabían que uno de los personajes de RE (en lo que es monstruos) fue dibujado a partir de un Pokémon… traten de adivinar que monstruo y que Pokémon y les doy un premio.

151.-Sabían que RE a sido el único juego capaz de hacerle la pelea en ventas y en lo que es técnica a FINAL FANTASY…en lo **personal** sigo creyendo que RE es mejor…ahora si me matan!.

152.- Encontraste buenas las películas de RE?... donde vives para comprar un boleto y matarte.

153.-Después de leer tanto fic de RE, te estas auto convenciendo de que Leon y todos los demás personajes realmente existen y que los tienen escondidos en alguna parte… Hay que buscarlos!

154.-Te mamaste el RE survivor (aunque no se pudiera guardar) ,solo por que eres fanático del juego…Fue algo que el fanatismo me obligo a hacer.

155.- TE gusto el RE GAIDEN? … seguramente eres uno de esos que juegan cualquier cosa y dicen que es el mejor juego que han jugado, no?

156.- Salem S. tiene razón, el guión del RESURVIVOR es genial (auque el juego siga siendo asco: ) ….es que la primera vez que lo jugué tenia 11 años y no sabia leer ingles XD.

157.- Y volví a ver las películas… sigo creyendo que hay que matar a los desgraciados que las hicieron… la peor muerte seria: dejarlos en una pieza encerrados sin comer para que así se coman entre ellos XD jajaaja.

158.-si creen que esa muerte es muy buena para ellos (la del punto anterior), envíenme un mail con sus ideas para matarlos. (Mi mail es a Leon?...yo si, Quero ser como él, pero sin su mala suerte.

160.- Crees que esta lista es cada vez mas aburrida?... si es así no la leas… su autor esta seco en ideas (y además lo echaron de su casa).

161.- Te convertiste en vegetariano después de ver tanto zombi comer carne?...no

162.- Te compraste los sound track del juego?... préstamelos!...te lo suplico!.

163.-tu mama te dijo que fueras a un psicólogo porque tú le decías que algún día iban a aparecer zombis en el patio?... tengo hora el martes que viene… no estoy loco!

164.-Viste la serie FLCL y te pareció mas cuerda y fácil de entender que el juego?... La verdad es que la serie es más complicada, pero igual es la mas loca que eh visto (mira quien lo dice, el más cuerdo).

165.-Tratas de sacar el rango S en el RE3 (en español) aun sabiendo que solo se puede hacer si tienes la versión en japonés… estoy seguro que algún día podré.

166.-Te echaron de tu casa, pero igual escribes una larga lista del porque te gusta tanto RE?... si alguien quiere un joven de 16 años con un pequeño trastorno con un juego de video, aquí hay uno!... Salem puedes llevarme a España?... trabajare, te lo juro!.

167.-Como ahora tienes teléfono en tu casa (y ya no tengo que gastar dinero en teléfonos públicos) volviste a llamar a la revista PEOPLE, pero ahora para votar como pareja del año: SherryXLeon… suena pedofilo, pero Leon es paciente no?

168.- Como no te vendieron el póster de RE4, pusiste la carátula del juego (el cual compraste sin tener una play2) en sima de tu TV… snif… por que no me lo quisieron vender…snif.

169.- Te estas volviendo loco al no poder terminar tus proyectos y/o fics de RE… ALGUIEN AYUDEME!.

170.- Cada vez que lees un fic de RE, juegas el juego para ver si puede pasar lo mismo que en el fic… Me puse a llorar cuando vi muerta a Beverly (RE2, la rubia que mata Irons), y todo es tu culpa ALEXANDER.

171.- Cada vez que te envían tarea de historia, la haces colocando el incidente de RACCOON CITY… Mi profe de historia casi me cree que eso de verdad pasó… Uds., creen que lo de Chernoby fue un accidente radioactivo, esa fue la verdadera RACCOON CITY.

172.- Sabes el orden cronológico de lo que paso después de lo que sucedió en la mansión?... Es un enredo más o menos largo como para ponerlo de punto.

173.-Tengo pruebas de que los personajes del juego se fumaban las hiervas! … Leon llevaba un mechero con el y ni siquiera tenia cigarros.

174.-Han podido matar a NEMESIS solo con una cuchilla?... El que me diga que pudo se podría decir que esta a mi nivel (oye no crees que se te esta subiendo el humo a la cabeza con esto de la lista).

175.-Tu mejor amigo se esta volviendo fanático de RE, solo porque de lo único que le hablas es del maldito juego… Y que? De lo único que el me habla es de EVANGEION específicamente de Rey Ayanami.

176.- --u … no se me ocurre nada… d :

177.-Sabían que las arañas o como se llamen del RE 3 son las mismas que las del 2…. Cada vez estoy dando mas lastima no?... estoy bloqueado…

178.- Crees que eres el único imbesil que hace una lista de mas 150 puntos del porque le gusta tanto RE y no sabes porque nadie mas lo había hecho antes?... ya veo porque… soy el único idiota que se le ocurren estas cosas…(no dejar rewies acerca de este punto)

179.- Se dieron cuenta que en los videos de RE 2 Cleire tiene el cuchillo en la funda aunque no lo lleve en los ítems?... soy muy detallista no?

180.-Mr.X… a quien demonios se le ocurrió ese nombre?... al parecer los de CAPCOM ya no tienen cerebro para pensar en nombres.

181.-Tienes un medallón con la foto de tu familia y debajo un frasquito con un liquido morado el cual tu dices que es el virus definitivo… mi mama me lo voto.

182.-Eres bueno dibujando anime?... si lo eres tengo un buen proyecto para una serie de RE…SOLO PREGUTABA POR SI ALGUIEN QUERIA AYUDARME…

183.-Sueñas a menudo con el juego… yo todavía sigo insistiendo que eso es un sueño y no una pesadilla.

184.-Se han dado cuenta que CAPCOM tiene un pequeño complejo con las manivelas?...

185.-Mejor dicho, se han dado cuenta que CAPCOM tiene un complejo con casi todas las cosas?... no se para que pregunto esto en dos puntos.

186.-Tu mejor amigo esta tan aburrido de le que le hables de RE que hizo su propia lista de ¿HAS JUGADO MUY POCO RE? POR QUE… ya lleva como 30 puntos según el.

187.-Tarareas todo el día la canción del escenario donde se guarda la partida el juego?

188.-Piensas que la mejor canción del mundo (en lo que es música clásica) es:"The moon Light sonata"… solo por que Jill la toca.

189.-En tu uniforme de escuela tienes escrito RPD… me han dicho que lo saque pero… pero me quedo genial.

190.-Has jugado los RESIDENT de play 1 tantas veces que te sabes los guiones de memoria incluyendo los mapas y los códigos de las puertas y/o paneles… es deprimente pero es cierto… a fin de año me compro una play 2 a menos que algún fanático se apiade de mi y me regale una.

191.-Alguien sabe quien es la familia Ashford y por que esta metida en esta historia?... la Explicación es demasiado larga y los aburriría, así que mejor averígüenlo uds.

192.-Se dieron cuenta de que en el RE2 nadie pero absolutamente nadie le hace caso a Leon…

Pobre de el, aun con su mala y mas encima nadie lo pesca.

193.-Alguien me puede prestar el RE3 en japonés (BIOHAZARD 3)?... ya me aburrí de intentar sacar el rango S en la versión en castellano.

194.-Si tuvieran una tienda de armas le podrían de nombre KENDO?

195.-Te meterías con Leon?...

-Si eres hombre:….PUUUUTTTOOOO!

-Si eres mujer: Cuídate, aunque no creo que ninguna mujer que este en su sano juicio se metería con Leon… a menos de que se quiera suicidar.

196.-Alguien sabe donde puedo encontrar un AMV de RE con el tema de ONE de MENTALICA?...

197.-Uds. creen que PARASITE EVE s un plagio de RE?... Aunque me hubiera gustado mas que envés de Cleire en el RE apareciera Aya.

198.-En tu mochila llevas el símbolo de UMBRELLA y tus amigos te molestan diciente que eres partidario de la TELETON… les digo que es de la cruz roja.

199.-Volviste a llamar a la revista PEOPLL pero ahora para votar por Sherry y Steve… se me acabo de ocurrir, y me dije que esa idea estaba genial no?

200.-La revista PEOPLE te va a demandar por votar por parejas que ni siquiera existen en el mundo real?... no saben lo que les espera, mi abogado les va a ser creer que Leon y Ada existen, aunque tenga que contratar dobles.

-**YUUUPIIIII! Al fin llegue a los 200 puntos y cada vez m estoy secando mas y mas en ideas.**

**En lo que respecta a Uds. los lectores, les agradezco por leer esta lista (no se preocupen no la eh terminado todavía) **

Salem Saori, Ezequielh, lVampireShadowAlexielBleed, Steve Burnside, ESTRATOSNESIS, tengoku no tenshi y asu hermano, saQhra y por su puesto a mismo y a mi conciencia que aunque sea molesta la quiero igual (GRACIAS…)…. **A todos muchas gracias por apoyarme al principio, mas que nada gracias por leer esto a todos. Xao hasta el siguiente capitulo!.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿HAS JUGADO MUCHO RESIDENT EVIL? por que**……

**Hello!!! A todos, como están… saben, yo coloco esto al principio de todos mis fics única y exclusivamente para alargarlos, por que me da flojera escribir mas puntos para alcanzar las 6 Pág.… bueno pasando al fic, si es un plagio y ¿que? Me da lo mismo que lo sea o no… este Cáp. Viene con un bonus track de: ¿JAS JUGADO MUY POCO RE? Porque… y para finalizar el comentario, RE no es mió por bla bla y todo eso, total aunque lo coloque o no y aunque insista en molestar a Capcom no me van a vender los derechos pero filo vamos a lo nuestro.**

201.- Creen que lo que ocurrió en la estación de policía esta acorde con la historia de RE2 y 3… no entiendo que va primero el 2 o 3?... el huevo o la gallina?

202.-Que pasaría si juntaran a todos los principales de los RE en una casa e hicieran un Reality Show… apuesto a que Wesker seria el primer eliminado por convivencia… no es mala idea para un fic, ¿no?

203.-Aun no terminas de sorprenderte de la mala suerte de Leon… Micke, esa fue la gota que revalso el vaso.

204.-Te dio miedo el resident 4?...

205.-oh no…el bloqueo mental de nuevo…nada…nada…

206.-después de jugar RE file 2 no querías volver a ir al zoo?...

207.- Crees que Ada ayuda a Leon por que lo quiere?... Vieron que el pobre tiene mala suerte…

208.-Creen que Ashley no le tenia ganas a Leon… Muerte a Buche.

209.- Juran que este fic es original y 100 mió… y que Leon puede que se gane la lotería.

210.- Creen que Barry, en el RE1, no le hizo nada a Jill cuando esta estaba inconciente después del atake de la víbora…

211.-Para los que leyeron G-Work (Ezequiel)… podrían apostar a que Sherry no le corrió mano a Leon cuando estaba durmiendo con él.

212.- Creaste tu propia versión de la película de Re…

213.- Les pediste los derechos a Capcom y ellos te lo concedieron solo para que los dejaras tranquilos y no volvieras a llamar ninguna puta en vez en tu maldita vida (textualmente)…

214.- conseguiste un elenco de actores en practica que te pagarían si les dieran la oportunidad (aunque la película fuera porno)…

215.-La publicaste en uno de esos cines de mala muerte y te dejaron en la ruina después de eso… y crees que valió la pena?

216.- Creen que debería haber puesto eso 4 puntos en uno solo?… protocolo, protocolo…

217.-Empiezas con tus fics de RE y después no sabes como continuarlos por que ya estas empezando otros?… las ideas me brotan y ¿que?

218.-Estas pensando en ir a Argentina a obligar a EZE Y ALEX a que sigan con sus fics… total Argentina me queda al lado, jajaja… espero que tengan dos camas…

219.-Te da flogera traducir los Fics de RE en Ingles aunque seas uno de los mas grandes fanáticos de la serie…

220.-Se han dado cuenta de que somos casi la única sección en FANFICTION que no tiene búsqueda de fics por parejas… por ejemplo, si quisiéramos un fic de Sherry X Leon, colocamos en una barra como la de selección de lenguaje y buala ahí están los fics… chicos mandemos Mails a la Pág.

¿Has jugado muy poco RE? Porque…

221.-(se continua con la cuenta)… Confundes a un Chupador con Hunter?

222.-Crees que a Wesker le gustan las mujeres…

223.-Te encanta el Re survivor…

224.- Crees que entre Leon y Cleire pasara algo…

225.-Crees que este Fic no es un plagio del ¿Has visto mucho evangelion? Cuando…

226.-Si fueras amigo de Ada (cosa que dudo) y te convirtieras en zombi, Crees que te dejaría vivo…

227.- Crees que Sherry es muy sociable

228.- Creíste que en el fic de Alex (my fate) Ada y Beverly se besaron en los labios… digamos que no estaba en un estado muy normal que digamos cuando leí ese Cáp.

229.- Confundes el símbolo de Umbrella inc. Con el de la Teleton…

230.-Comparas a Umbrella con Shinra inc (ff7)

231.-Crees que ahí muchos tipos de zombis en RE1?...

232.-Crees que los conejillos de indias mencionados en el juego son conejitos traídos de las indias para experimentar…

233.- Creías que estar S.T.A.R.S. era el grupo de POP del juego… Vamos, esto no es FFX!!

234.-Crees que las hiervas verdes son hiervas curativas…jajaja

235.-Piensas que Leon es suertudo por que esta rodeado de Chicas… al parecer eso es lo único bueno que tiene.

236.- Quieres ser como Leon cuando grande… yo si y ¿Qué?

237.-Piensas que Chris es un personaje importante… talvez si, pero sigue siendo un baboso.

238.-Crees que Leon no le hizo nada a Ashley de camino al pentágono… Lo dudo los satélites de la CIA Y de papito la estaban vigilando.

239.-Piensas que el bucanero es dios… pues lo parece o la cuestión es que se tele transporta.

240.- Te aburrió el RE 2… entonces no juegues un RE y dedícate a los Wining Eleven el juego de los perdedores…

241.-no sabes quien mierda es William Birkin…

242.-Confundes a Leon con Kyo de the king of figthers…

243.- Encostraste las películas de RE buenas y las fuiste a ver 2 veces al cine.

244.- Crees que Umbrella es una empresa que vende paraguas.

245.-Piensas que Nicholay (no me acuerdo bien como se escribe) es un tipo fiel y cooperador…

246.-Crees que Jill es una chica fácil… en todo sentido, por dios! Lo que me espera en mi fic (REALITY)

247.- Sherry te parece un niñita común e inocente… y yo soy un genio en las matemáticas.

248.-piensas que Ada es una chica sentimental…

249.-Crees que los que hicieron la otra lista no me van a demandar por robarles ideas para los puntos de esta?...

250.-Crees que Jill no usaba su suéter blanco por que no hacia frió en la ciudad… bah, era simplemente para mostrar las tetas y su estupenda figura…

Volviendo a la lista normal…

251.-Te encantaría poder usar la ropa de Jill y la de Cleire…

a.-si eres hombre: puuuuttttooooo!!!!!

b.-Si eres chica, mándame tu foto plis

252.-No coman en MCDONNAL es Umbrella!!!... que no estoy loco!!!... es verdad!!!

253.-Continuas enviado estupideces, cadenas, archivos conjuntos, envíos de post, cartas de suicidio y otras estupideces a Capcom para que te den los derechos de por lo menos uno de los personajes del juego… Sherry no te preocupes, pronto serás MIA, jijiji…

254.-Aun me pregunto como es que me siguen ocurriendo ideas para esta maldita lista... sigan dejando reviews ellos son mi máx. Inspiración.

255.-Le haces propaganda a otros fics en los tuyos propios… solo lo hago aquí y ni siquiera me dan las gracias los ingratos, snif…

256.-Te convertiste en un mata ratas compulsivo después de saber que el causante del Apocalipsis de RACCOON fue causado por esos inmundos animales… yo soy anti-hantaro.

257.- Tienes miedo de que alguien se quede con los derechos de autor de tu fic (idiota, tu no tienes derechos, es todo propiedad de Capcom y esos se van a llenar de plata los bolsillos con las ideas que les estas regalando)… así es la vida.

258.- Envías mail a los autores pidiéndole continuaciones de sus historias, y pasándoles ideas, y si eso no sirve…los amenazas… y si eso no sirve le ofreces sexo… y si eso no sirve los autores son idiotas… no es mi caso, por esto lo copie de la otra lista. Que boludo ¿no?

259.-Te parece que hay muchos puntos que no tienen nada que ver con el juego?... si es así, me importa un carajo.

260.-Crees que Mickey seria un buen personaje principal para un par de fic de RE, o mejor ¿para un cross-over?... es que después de jugar Kingdom Hearts, Mickey se convirtió en mi ídolo.

**Ya termine este new chapter. ¿Un poco corto?, si quedaron con ganas de seguir leyendo por fa dejen un Review, así cuando llegue a los 50 hago fiesta e invito a todos los que dejaron (pero uds. Se pagan el pasaje)… Bueno sin mas que decir me despido y hasta la próxima, gracias a todos los que leen este ¿plagio?, no lo es, es MIA 100 y si no, Capcom ha creado las mejores películas del siglo… bueno bye y hasta pronto. **


	7. especial de navidad

_**ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD de…**_

**¿HAS JUGADO MUCHO RESIDENT EVIL? Porque…**

**-Kom va Wa (buenas noches en japonés, o eso creo…en todo caso tengo a salem para que me corrija estas cositas ) primero que nada feliz navidad a todos los resident maniáticos como yo que leen esta porquería, espero que se cumplan sus deseos y que santa claus, papa Noe, viejito pascuero, o como se llame ese gordo perezoso que trabaja una vez al año les traiga sus regalos y no es como uno que esta esclavizado a trabajar en el verano por que quiere juntar el dinero para comprarse una PLAY 2 por que el maldito viejo y el capitalismo de este MALDITO país no le regalan nada a uno… snif… T-T… bueno este capitulo esta dedicado a todos los que leen esta lista y que son los verdaderos fanáticos de la serie, y por primera vez voy a decir el discleimer bien… grábenlo… Resident Evil no es mió es de Capcom y de su creador que se hacen responsables de no venderme los derechos de este ya que si lo harían, sabrían que estarían en el peor error de su vida… bueno vamos al especial. HAPPY MERRY CHRISMANS!!!**

1.- Eres el único que le dedica un fanfic en navidad a la serie de zombis mas conocida de todos los tiempos… bueno que puedo decir.

2.-Crees que leon y Sherry puedan tener una linda navidad?... que punto mas tonto, se han puesto a pensar que solos se sentían.

3.- Creen que en las tarjetas de navidad que le daban a los S.T.A.R.S. decía:

- duración estimada: A

- guardados: 265 días

-tiempo de juego: 2: 10 min.

Puntuación total: rango S

4.-En el ultimo evento que fuiste, llegaste disfrazado de Némesis con un gorro navideño en la cabeza y todos te decían que eras santa claus… ¿Qué la gente de hoy en día no usa la imaginación?

5.- Te gustaría que al final de cualquier resident pudieras desbloquear una tenida de cada época del año… vamos chicos, pidamos a capcom que nos den el traje de verano de Jill y Cleire, o sea en bikini… y para mis queridas residentmanias, un Leon en tanga.

6.- en todos tus regalos de navidad colocas algo así como "no comas en MCDONNAL, es Umbrella", o algo "UMBRELLA INC. Existe y es inevitable el final de todo"…

7.-como en navidad no tenias nada mejor que hacer decidiste terminarte todos los resident que tenias al alcance… sin embargo, a las cuatro de la mañana saliste corriendo a la calle gritando como loco, "no salgan de sus casas"… "el mundo se va a acabar"… "muerte a las ratas".

8.- usas el fotoshop para truquear las pocas fotos de Jill que tienes, colocarle una mini roja, junto con una polera escotada blanca con rojo y una gorrita navideña para así ponerla de fondo en tu PC… _navidad, Navidad, blanca navidad…_

9.- ¿Creen que santa claus pase por RACCOON todavía?... en una de esas, ¿quien sabe?

10.- ¿Creen que Ada le mande una tarjeta de navidad a Leon este año?... pobre de Leon, para variar su mala suerte a el le pagan el día 28 de diciembre y no va a poder comprarle nada Sherry.

_**La lista de regalos que le daría yo a los personajes del juego:**_

-Jill: me regalaría a mi mismo dentro de una caja gigante y una botella de wiskie.

-Leon: una herradora, un trébol de cuatro hojas y muchos amuletos para la buena suerte… mas una cajetilla de cigarros para que no ande con el mechero sin nada que encender… sin contar un par pitos de marihuana.

-Cleire: un novio, y un visa para cualquier país en donde se pueda esconder.

-Sherry: … sinceramente no sabría que regalarle… aunque a mi por lo menos me gustaría darle una muñeca.

-Barry: vacaciones…

-Rebecca: una cirugía para colocarle silicona y una tarjeta que diga: "No tienes ni una oportunidad con el baboso de Chris…"

-Chris: …una par de calcetas… es lo único que se merece.

-Carlos: un camión de latas de cerveza y una tarjeta diciéndole que Jill es mía y que si le llega a tocar un solo cabello…

-Ada: un paracaídas… no se porque pero me encantaría regalarle eso.

-Némesis: una peluca… y u otra bazooca.

**Bueno terminando con este pequeño especial que va de regalo para todos fanáticos del juego, espero que pasen una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo… comunico que el siguiente capitulo de la lista va a estar lista para el próximo año entre el 2 o 3 de enero del 2007… gracias a todos y espero sus comentarios en mis otros fics, GOOD BYE EVERYBODY!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¿HAS JUGADO MUCHO RESIDENT EVIL? por que**……

**Hello!! Como están todos?...etto… sorry por no actualizar antes pero es que el verano y las vacaciones me tenían en su poder, además que no estaba de ánimos como para escribir por razones que solo una de las lectoras sabe, Huroina Redfield quien fue la que me apoyo y me subió el animo… querida hermana te lo agradezco de todo corazón y te digo que ya todo se soluciono y podré seguir escribiendo esta porquería que ya a varios les ah gustado. Les agradezco a todos los que me han dejado rewies, creo que se los agradecería a todos uno por uno pero no me recuerdo del nick de todos pero creo que los que lean se van a dar cuenta de que hablo de ellos mismos… a todas-os muchas gracias y esta entupida lista creo que vera su final, dado a que su autor no puede seguir escribiendo ya que tiene que hacer lo que nunca a hecho en su vida… estudiar.**

**RE no es mío es de los tarados de Capcom que ya están por estrenar la tercera parte de esas asquerosidades de películas NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!, esta era la ultima vez…INSISTO YA QUE ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ DE QUE HAGO ESTO, LAS PELICULAS SON MIERDA, CAPCOM PEGENSE UN PALO, LO VAMOS A SEGUIR CRITICANDO JAJAJAJAJA **

261.- Comprarías una tele en donde te digieran que hay un canal que se transmite directamente desde Raccoon City y que únicamente se puede ver en esa tele?… lo haría si me digieran que viene con Play boy y Cartoon network, sin tener que pagar cable por supuesto.

262.- Crees que Jill y Cleire harían buena pareja?... una excusa para seguir molestando a la revista PEOPPLE.

263.- Sueñas Con el Remeake de RE2 que "supuestamente" será lanzado para la play 2… Daría mi vida por jugar esa cosa… ¿cosa?... que demonios estoy diciendo.

264.- Sabes cual es la marca de Bebida que esta en la lata que aplasta un soldado en la intro de RE2?... es UMBRELLA… soy lo mas grande. (¿Egocéntrico el idiota este?)

265.- Buscas más y más foro de RE en donde postear "o me encanta esa maravilla de juego"… y en todos terminan dejándote sin admisión o eliminan tu cuenta…

266.- llevas contigo una jeringa y un maletín para ver si pasa lo de Raccoon, así podrás guardar el Virus-T y el antídoto… que pena que ya no me las regalan en la farmacia ni en el hospital…

267.- Cada vez que ves un sapo en una pecera dices repetidamente: "no cortes el suministro de energía….por dios… no lo hagas…"… y simplemente estaban apagando las luces de la habitación, pero eso me lo dijeron después haberme desmayado.

268.- Se dieron cuenta que en el RE outbreak los personajes o mejor dicho aliados son mas un estorbo que una ayuda?... por dios, no soy de esos tipos que dejan a sus amigos botados por ahí, me terminaba quedando sin balas, sin hiervas y sin nada por que los muy idiotas iban a pelear con los zombies sin ninguna arma!!

269.-todavía sueñas con un cross-over de RE con FF7 en donde Jill y Vincent se reencuentren… si no les dije antes, yo tengo la gran teoría de que ellos dos son hermanos perdidos por alguna razón desconocida.

270.-Te compraste la tela azul, las muñequeras. Las bandanas, la pistola de juguete, mucho cartón y todo tipo de cosas raras para así disfrazarte de policía de R.P.D?... PARA DESPUES DARTE CUENTA DE QUE EN TU VIDA HABIAS COSIDO ROPA Y DE QUE SE TE HABIA ACABADO EL DINERO PARA PAGARLE A UN COSTURERO!... DEMONIOS!!!

271.- ya estas completamente seguro y no tienes duda alguna de que UMBRELLA existe y te has decidido ha buscarla para eliminarla… etto… tengo todas las pruebas pero necesito ayuda.

272.- ¿saben algo? Me di cuenta de que Leon no es que tenga mala si no que le da mala suerte a todo el que le rodea…primero, Raccoon city: destruida el mismo día en que el llega…segundo, Kendo el armero: murió a los 20 segundos de estar con el… tercero, el policía y el Helicóptero de rescate (si es que juegas con el como segundo escenario): como es posible que pase eso! O sea hay muy pocas posibilidades de que eso ocurra al mismo tiempo y de que Leon no se halla muerto en ese accidente… cuarto, Cleire: apenas salio de Raccoon viva fue llevada a rock fort island, escapo de ahí y hasta el día de hoy es perseguida… quinto, sherry: perdió a sus padres, fue infectada, y después de conocer a una perfecta madre sustituta se tiene que separar de ella… sexto, Ben (el reportero): cuanto duro vivo en esa jaula?... podría continuar durante todo el capitulo

273.- al fin pudiste arreglar y coser el maldito traje para el cosplayer y como estabas tan contento se te olvido sacártelo, o sea que te lo llevaste puesto todo el camino hasta la expo… -u

274.-creaste tu propia credencial de UMBRELLA INC. y un de S.T.A.R.S para así saber que se siente estar en los pantalones de Wesker…

275.-creen que Dante (DMC) seria un buen aliado en Raccoon?... je, solo seria un estorbo para Jill

276.-tienes las suficientes neuronas para seguir escribiendo la maldita lista de no se cuantos puntos de tu juego favorito para darte cuenta de que nadie te va a pagar por eso… ESO ES FANATISMO PURO!!!

278.-se han preguntado por que los personajes de RE están tan dopados (tan subnormales, drogados, TIENE TANATA MIERDA EN EL CUERPO!!!!) ¿??...

279.- Siguen insistiendo que UMBRELLLA existe???... total, esto lo estoy escribiendo en el manicomio así que ya no tengo nada que perder…

280.-después de haber jugado RE OUTBREAK sabes que todo lo que tengas cerca en un arma???... los zombis no se la podrán con mi osito de peluche jeje

281.-tu sueño frustrado es ver un RE en donde aparezcan todos los tarados de los anteriores juntos trabajando en cooperación para destruir UMBRELLA, lo escribiste y te aburriste a los 5 Cáp… bueno este pto. No era para reírse pero esta dedicado a todos los flojos de la sección que lo hicieron y no han terminado sus fics.

282.-quieres convertirte en policía totalmente excepcional para que después te haciendan a los S.T.A.R.S???... pobre imbesil, te lo digo por que el imbesil que esta escribiendo esto esta en con una camisa de fuerza postrado en su cama (soy su mama)

283.-INSISTO, NIÑOS NO JUEGUEN JUEGOS CON ALTO CONTENIDO DE VIOLENCIA Y ZOMBIS… (Soy la mama del que escribe esto)… se escucha desde lejos… mamaaaaaaa!!!... sácame la camisa!!!! …si no estoy loco!!!!... UMBRELLA te esta manipulando!!!

284.-(ahora si soy yo) te compraste un botiquín de primeros auxilios, le pusiste tres de los embases de desodorante en spray y después le pediste al mas grande de tus amigos que se lo guardara… al rato sin que el se diera cuenta lo golpeaste tantas veces con un palo, lo dejaste tirado en el piso (con la cabeza sangrando), le quitaste el botiquín y después con la misma cara de maniático lo quedaste mirado para decirle… "querías S.T.A.R.S., TE DARE S.T.A.R.S!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA…es todo ficticio no crean que lo hice n.n

285.-sigues plantando marihuana en tu casa con la excusa de que cuando aparezcan los zombis te van a curar de las heridas…

286.-te compraste el CD original de Bethoveen solo para tener la versión original de "the moon Light sonata"

287.-al comprarte el CD de Bethoveen (que te costo un ojo de la cara) te diste cuenta de que no tenia la fucking canción… maldito sea mi obsesión de comprar compulsivamente sin ver lo que tiene primero.

288.-ya no crees en la farmacias y prefieres morirte al no comprar los remedios para el resfriado… esos bastardos eran umbrella lo mas seguro es que me iban a vender el T-virus y después iba a ser un zombi

289.-te leíste toda esta lista y no le encontraste nada anormal… pégate un palo el único anormal aquí eres tu!!!

290.-te diste cuenta que en tu pieza solo hay cosas de RE… no lo habría notado si un amigo no me lo hubiera dicho.

291.-crees firmemente que dino crisis es una copia mas que descarada de RE… o sea, por dios!!!! Solo le quitaron los zombis y le pusieron dinosaurios

292.-ya que no tenias nada mas que hacer creaste tu propio equipo en el winning eleven le pusiste S.T.A.R.S. y solo tenias 6 jugadores… y jurabas de guata que les ganai a todos.

293.-te diste cuenta que en RE4 de PS2 cuando juegas con otra ropa en los videos es la original… esa es una de las millones de pifias de los RE… son millones

294.-cuando duermes tranquilamente con tu peluche de NEMESIS… si es tan lindo… con sus gusanitos y todo eso.

295.-vas a participar en película casera de RE hecha por un amigo tuyo a quien ni siquiera le gusta la serie, pero tu lo convenciste que la hiciera ya que el tarado es un ocioso sin remedio… gracias amigo nazi.

296.-tus amigos se saben la cronología y la historia completa de RE gracias a ti…

297.-maldices una y otra vez a los de nintendo por que solo sacaron el remeake del RE1 para gamecube… los odio con toda mi alma.

298.-estas terminado una lista de 300 puntos de cosas sobre tu juego favorito y crees que valió la pena y de que a lo mejor alguien en el mundo te va a pagar por esto… mejor termino los 2 puntos que me quedan… es lindo soñar.

299.-al fin la revista PEOPLE acepto una de las millones de parejas que le propusiste… y lo peor de todo que fue la de KrauserXSherry… pero en fin aceptaron y me van a demandar por pedofilo.

300.-lisiaste toda tu maldita vida con un juego y a los 90 años moriste por un ataque al corazón por comer tanta comida chatarra (en Mc¨donnal)… diciendo… quizás yo ya no este pero mis camaradas destruirán umbrella… después en tu testamento sale escrito que todos tu vienes quedaran guardados en un cofre y que en tu lapida salga escrito "los caídos en raccoon city"

**Al fin termine esta lista y lo hice por que no tenia nada mas que hacer… en fin me gusto hacer esto y espero que les aya gustado, les agradezco por el apoyo y por los reviews que fueron muchos algunos muy divertidos, a todos muchas gracias pero aquí se termina esto por que de verdad se me seco el cerebro escribiendo esto jeje…**

**Ojala que todos continúen con sus fic y que les valla bien, les comunico que los otros fics ya los voy a continuar pero me demorare en actualizar, sorry pero tengo que estudiar…**

**A todos: "UMBRELLA existe y yo no quiero un montón de zombis me coma así que los que quieran unámonos para encontrarla y destruirla"… no estoy dopado como los S.T.A.R.S. así que tengo que seguir buscando a UMBRELLA jajajajajajajajajaja **


End file.
